Hot and Cold
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Ruby wants that day, the day where she could be equal with Cinder. But Cinder is still hesitant to touch the young rose. Though Ruby has had enough and confronts the older women about it. Vampire!Au. One-Shot


**I have a strange thing for this ship, and I've had this idea in my head for a bit. Hope you all enjoy!**

The redhead sighed as she sat up in her bed, she reached up and grabbed her phone. It was close to one in the morning. And she still wasn't here. She bit her lip going into her message, she had messaged her around 8pm before she had told her sister and father that she was going to bed. Cinder was probably busy, doing mostly what Cinder usually did.

Ruby put her phone back down on the nightstand, she pulled her knees to her chest. Cinder was an interesting women. Ruby only knew so little, but she knew that Cinder did love her. She showed it. Cinder, was a vampire. Yep, a vampire.

Ruby jumped slightly when she heard a her window shut slightly, she looked to her left seeing Cinder. She saw the women turn away from her for a split second.

The brunette walked over to the bed sitting on the edge next to Ruby with a sigh. "You stayed up…"

Ruby scoffed. "Course I did."

Cinder sighed again looking at Ruby, her hand gripped the bed sheet. "I'm sorry, I had some things to take care of." Ruby looked towards Cinder, she shifted in her spot before wiping the edge of Cinders mouth.

"I-"

"Don't care." Ruby cut her off looking away. "Ruby…"

"Don't start Cinder… please."

Cinder gave a small growl as she pulled Ruby's chin to look towards her. Silver met crimson, usually amber. She could tell that Cinder was angry, her eyes usually the other color.

"Talk to me Ruby." Cinder whispered her fingers loosening a little. Ruby tried to look away, but she couldn't.

"It's doesn't matter." Ruby mumbled biting her lip.

Cinder pulled the girls chin forward her lips contacting with the redheads. Before they could deepen Cinder pulled away letting go of Ruby's chin turning away.

"It does matter. I don't like hurting you."

Ruby frowned, she wanted to reach forward and hug her. But... Cinder wasn't one for physical contact. Especially with Ruby.

"It's about drinking someone else's blood isn't it?"

Ruby whimpered at this pulling her knees closer to herself. "Ruby, I didn't have a choice. It was for a job."

"Still..."

Cinder gave a glance towards Ruby. She got up from her spot sitting next to Ruby, she then wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ruby," Cinder paused pulling her arm away resting it in her lap, her shoulder touching Ruby's.

"I'm afraid that I'll hurt you. I love that you want to help me with... getting blood. But I care too much to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Cinder. I trust you."

Cinder shook her head. "I don't trust myself to have the control Ruby. I get a bit closer every time to not stopping when I drink your blood… it's so… different." She clutched her pants. Just thinking about it… made her throat burn. When she felt a hand on her face she flinched, completely different from her temperature. Ruby was extremely hot compared to her.

"Cinder look at me please…"

Said woman bit her lip to the point of breaking her own skin, her sharp teeth extending out of her gums. Her smell… so intense. Cinder dared to look, but she did slowly her breath hitching in her throat.

"You can… if you still need to. I can see that you're still… hungry." This is when Cinder noticed that Ruby was wearing one of her button up shirts to bed.

"Ruby…" Cinder barely got out. Ruby blushed a little as her fingers played with the buttons of the shirt, her hands were sweaty as they shook. Not really helping her as she finally unpinned that last one, her blush growing more red by the second.

Cinder let her eyes roam the rose. The shirt just barely covering, the moon just making her skin shine.

Gulping Cinder shifted her body to face Ruby. She watched as Ruby tilted her head just slightly, she could see her previous mark just barely. She felt her fangs finally set in out of the gums. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward giving a slight kiss to her neck feeling Ruby shiver under the touch.

"Are you sure Ruby?"

Ruby tangled her hand in Cinders hair nodding slowly. "I am."

Cinder ran her tongue over the small area, she put her fangs to the girl's just barely pressing down. She felt the hand in her hair tighten slightly as she heard Ruby's breathing picking up. Cinder closed her eyes biting down more till she felt the skin break the sweet taste of metal filling her mouth.

She heard a little moan escape Ruby's mouth feeling Ruby rest her head on her shoulder. Cinder bit down a little more her hand gripping the redheads shirt.

The taste of her blood… was so intoxicating. It was so good… sweet like the girl. Cinder growled, she pulled her fangs out slowly running her tongue over the bite again.

She growled again… she didn't just want that now… she wanted more. Reaching under Ruby's chin she pulled the girl's face towards her lips locked. Ruby moaned into the kiss both hands gripped the older womens hair.

Cinder moved forward making Ruby lay on her back. She bit the redheads lip making her squeak. She peppered kisses along her face before moving to her neck, she growled as the shirt being in her way, moving the cloth to the side she kissed in the middle of her neck slowly going down to the peak of her chest.

Cinder moved to Ruby's left breast letting her tongue swirl around the nipple, using her right hand she twisted the other nipple enjoy the small squirm coming from the girl under her. Her soft moans under her hand. Shifting to the other nipple she repeated the same process giving a small nibble to the nipple as well.

"Cinder…."

Said women smirked, she shifted her knee rubbing slowly on her spot she so desired. Letting go of her nipple she kissed her way down Ruby's stomach stopping just above where Ruby wanted her most. She smirked making eye contact with the girl. Shifting herself she brought Ruby's leg up onto her shoulder, she kissed up her thigh running her fang slowly down. She bit down on Ruby's thigh the tangy taste hitting her mouth again.

"I can't… get enough of you…" Cinder whispered sucking on the bite, when she let go a hickey was left. Ruby hummed, the touch cold against her skin.

Cinder shifted down more, she ran her finger running down her folds. Thus causing Ruby to whimper, the cold fingers cause Ruby to shiver. The redhead bit onto her finger when she felt the finger brush over her clit.

The women flexed her fingers inserting two, she slowly pumped them enjoying the soft moans that were coming from the girl. Her hand covering them slightly.

Cinder kissed her way back up keeping her fingers where they were. She placed a kiss under Ruby's ear, her fingers still moving in a slow tempo.

"I love you Ruby… I'm never going to ever stop loving you." Cinder whispered as she rested her forehead on Ruby's shoulder. She heard the redhead whimper as she moved her fingers a little faster.

Cinder could feel that the girl was close, her moans growing slightly more vocal by the second. If she wasn't careful her father might hear.

She added her thumb to Ruby's clit, sending the girl overboard. Ruby shook as she held onto Cinder, the orgasm lasting for a little.

Ruby sighed as she rested her head against the pillow, sweat beads on her forehead. Cinder smiled brushing a piece of hair away from her face. She leaned down giving Ruby a quick kiss.

Cinder pulled the blanket up and love them wrapping her arm around Ruby's waist.

"You should get some sleep rose, school is in a few hours." She whispered.

Ruby whined wrapping Cinder in a hug. She took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"Cinder."

"Yes rose?"

"I love you too."

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Stay shiny!**


End file.
